Logan (Wolverine) (Earth-8096)
Wolverine appears during a flashback scene of the fourth episode 4 of the prequel micro-series to the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Logan fights alongside Captain America and other heroes as a Howling Commandos soldier in World War II. He is referred to as Howlett, which corresponds with his birth name of James Howlett. He is again voiced by Steven Blum. Wolverine also appears in the "New Avengers" episode (second season) as part of the New Avengers, a team set up by Tony Stark as a fail-safe in case the main Avengers would be unable to fight. Wolverine is summoned and joins with Spider-Man, Heroes for Hire members Luke Cage and Iron Fist, War Machine and the Fantastic Four's Thing to fight Kang the Conqueror. He and the rest of the New Avengers appears again in the series' finale, "Avengers Assemble". History Early life Not much is Known about Logan's past, what is revealed about him is that he was working with Weapon X, and was also a member of Team X along with Sabertooth and Mystique who developed great feelings towards him and he felt the same about her. While on a mission with Sabertooth to capture a mutant named Cristopher Nord, Logan saw his daughter Christy and argued with Creed about the mission. Christopher saw him and began fighting him. At the end, Logan ended up "killing" Nord. At some point,he lost all his memories and left Weapon X. Some time later, Logan went to Japan and was in love with Mariko Yashida who was forced to marry another man by her father. Logan challenged the silver samurai for Mariko's hand but in the end, Mariko chose Harada. X-men Later, Logan joined the X-men as Wolverine he kept flirting with Jean Grey trying to get her to regain his memories which angered Cyclops and caused a rivalry between them. After a serious fight, Logan decided to leave the X-men. Just a few minutes before leaving, he witnessed an explosion that caused the disappearance of Jean and Charles. Afterwards, Logan left the X-men Return One year after the explosion, Logan saved a girl and her family from the MRD whom arrested the family for helping a mutant. Logan teamed up with Beast to save them. After rescuing them and some mutants as well, Logan realized that he needs to bring back the X-men. Gone Rogue During Kelly's press conference, Rogue was attacked by a Sentinel but save by Angel and the X-men. Wolverine tried persuading Rogue to come back but she refused stating that "no one follows a leader who isn't there". Wolverine and Beast trued convincing Bobby's parents to let their son come back. Whrn they refused, Logan broke down the door and told them that Bobby is a mutant and to "deal with it". Later, the trio stoppedKitty from going to Genosha and rejoined the team. Back to the Mansion, they found Rogue waiting for them and informed them that the Brotherhood want to ruin Kelly's press conference. The X-men went there first but realized it was a trick. Their actions persuaded the people to agree on the Mutant Registration Act. Diamonds and Destruction While rebuilding the mansion, Logan was greeted by Emma Frost who wanted to join the X-men but Logan refused. After some convincing from the woman, Logan agreed to let her joined. Emma helped in finding Charles who warned them of an upcoming a dark future. Powers and Abilities * Adamantium Laced Skeleton and Claws: In the past of his life, Logan bones and claws where fused with the indestructible metal known as Adamantium by William Stryker. With those claws he can cut through nearly anything and scale up walls by force his claws into the wall. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his nearly indestructible bones, Logan is able to push his body into limits other normal human beings could never do. By this, his bones as well as muscles resist a lot of more pressure, and he can lift nearly 2 tons at top. * Superhuman Speed: '''Despite the nearly 350 lbs Adamantium metal bonded fysed within Wolverine's own bones, Logan is still able to run and move at speeds aproaching 50mph. A speed enough to catch up to a moving car or distant object. * '''Superhuman Agility: Due to his enhanced body producing less fatigue toxins and accelerated adrenaline, Logan can go far beyond the abilities of the finest olympic human athlete. * Superhuman Senses: Logan possesses feral-like senses, incluiding smell, sight, hearing and taste. This allows him to identificate any person by their smell, or even hear things several meters away. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Perhaps Logan's most distinguished trait, it's his uncanny ability to heal wounds at superhuman rates. This allows him to regenerate lost tissue, broken bones or even lost limbs in short periods of time. ** Ageless-Immortality: Logan's healing factor drastically affects his age, as he is over 200 years old, and he still looks in his prime. Furthermore, in the future, when Charles meets Logan, he's not surprised by the fact that he hasn't aged one day. According to Steven Blum (Logan's voice actor), Wolverine is immortal, and is forever young. Relationships Beast Logan and Hank are close friends. Beast was the first one Logan would come to ask for help. Hank always acts as the voice of reason for Wolverine. In the first episode, it's shown that both like to annoy each other Cyclops Scott is Logan's rival. Both show a huge dislike towards each other. This rivalty is the result of Logan's love for Jean. However, despite the hatred towards one another, they work together on many occasions. Emma Frost From the moment she joined the X-men, Logan wasn't quite welcoming to her due to her past. As the series progressed, he began trusting her. When it was revealed that she was a traitor Wolverine lost his trust in her. When Emma told him to give her one more chance, he did so, hinting that he might still trust her. Christy Nord Logan first met Christy when she was 6, she witnessed him 'killing' her father which made her vow for revenge. After learning the truth, Christy became close to Logan. Possibly, the two might have developed a father-daughter relationship as Logan seems overprotective towards her. Mystique Logan and Raven were lovers. At some point, they broke up. Although on opposite sides, they still work together and still have feelings for one another. Magneto Magneto is the main enemy of the X-men. Wolverine always doubts his plans and doesn't accept his invitation to stay on Genosha. Mariko Yashida Mariko was Logan's love interest. He challenged the Silver Samurai for her hand but she turned him down. Years later, when her husband kidnaps the X-men, Logan turned to her. In the end, she reveals that she didn't marry him because if she did, they would have been killed. They still have feelings for each other. Nightcrawler Wolverine and Nightcrawler are friends. Logan seems to trust Kurt more and sometimes worry for him, also nicknaming Kurt "Elf". Storm Storm and Logan have a close relationship. They are often seen worried for each other. When Ororo was feeling down for the loss of Angel, Logan comforts her by promising her to bring Warren back soon. Shadowcat Logan and Kitty have a normal relationship. Although Logan is the leader, Kitty is never scared to stand up to him. Sabertooth Sabertooth is Wolverine's arch enemy. The two were partners a long time but Logan betrayed him when he attacked him to save Mystique. Since then, they've been fighting each other. Rogue Wolverine sees Rogue as a daughter. It might be possible that she developed a crush on him. Teams Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Stealth Force Category:Army of Light Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Title Characters Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Shield Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Cyborgs Category:Canadian Category:X-Gene Category:Trackers Category:Veterans Category:Temper Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Sidekicks Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Martial Artist Category:Sadists Category:Bloodlust Category:Americans Category:Immigrants Category:Universe 8096 Category:Time Travelers Category:CYAS Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Recruiter Category:Body Alteration Category:Weapon X Program Category:Howling Commandos Category:New Avengers Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Humans